jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Better Way to Be Bad
Better Way to Be Bad is a song in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which is sung by Cozy Glow, Tirek, and Queen Chrysalis. Lyrics : Glow :: I think I know a way that we can grow :: Time to try something new, something better :: No more solo, trust is the way to go :: And all we need to do is work together : Lord Tirek: Ah, please! :: No thanks, no way, I feel the need to say :: I'm smarter, stronger, and I don't need you two : Queen Chrysalis: Ha! :: Stronger? Okay, I guess we'll downplay :: How bad you got your rear end handed to you : Glow :: It's time to try a better way to be bad : Lord Tirek: groans : Tirek and Queen Chrysalis :: Do we really need a better way to be bad? : Glow :: United as one : Chrysalis :: Teamwork? Please, what a fad : Glow :: Combine all our strength, we'll go to any length :: Once we have a better way to be bad :: Let's go begin, this time we're gonna win : Chrysalis :: The ice you're on is thin, so watch what you say : Glow :: I know you're in, I think I see a grin : Tirek :: For all this pain and torture, I swear you'll pay : Glow :: This time, we've got a better way to be bad : Tirek and Queen Chrysalis :: Sounds like a long shot, this "better way" to be bad : Glow :: United as one, we'll make those ponies so sad : Tirek :: If we say "okay", would you just go away? : Glow :: Once we have a better way to be bad :: We want to break their friendship :: We want to make them weak :: You want revenge on Starlight :: You want that huge physique :: So let's increase our chances :: By working as a team :: To crush our enemies to dust :: And laugh as they all scream! : All: evilly : Tirek :: I think I see a better way to be bad : Chrysalis :: Just put me in charge, make me queen, you'll be glad : Glow :: No! Listen to me, I'm the best of us three : All :: Then you'll see a better way to be bad : increases : Cozy Glow: Wait! :: This is my thing, a better way to be bad : Chrysalis :: You shall do as I command, I will rule this triad! : Glow :: Hey! This is my song! : Tirek and Queen Chrysalis :: Sorry, not any longer! : All :: A better way to be bad : Glow :: Now you're making me mad : Tirek :: Won't the ponies be sad? : Chrysalis :: That would make me so glad : All :: Now we've got a better way to be baaaaaad! Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:MLP Songs Category:Villain Songs